


The Mystery Traveler

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Arthur Chen, Chen Fei Yu, Leo Luo - Fandom, Luo Yun Xi - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fun, Love, M/M, Train trip, mystery love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: The Mystery Traveler is Pt2 of The Blue Eyed Train Traveler.**Small Chapters**Luo Yun Xi = Leo Luo = {Leo}Chen Fei Yu = Arthur Chen = (Chen)Malec = Lightwood-Bane's =[Alec Lightwood / Alexander] and/Magnus Bane\Other people *Standout / notes ||
Relationships: Leo / Chen, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	The Mystery Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!!
> 
> Thanks for Reading...

I'm the guy that writes The Mystery Traveler blog. My blog is a collection of my trip's I take and the mysterious traveler that always travels to the same places as me worldwide.

Well, this time is no different. I found a blog called The Blue Eyed Train Traveler. They travel on trains everywhere and blog, vlog, and take pictures. It looks awesome. After looking at more information on the blog, I decided to give it a try. I e-mailed the owners and asked them to help me find the right train trip for me.

I hope to see my mystery traveler there too.

**{Mr. Lightwood-Bane's,  
I would like you to help plan a train trip for me. I run a blog called The Mystery Traveler, and I found your blog, and I like it a lot. So I wanted to check out this train trip for one of my blogs. Let me know if you have the time. Thank you, Leo Luo}

After I was done with sending the e-mail, I went back to work on my blog. I still needed to get vlogs up from this last trip I took, and I wanted to see if I had any good footage of my mystery traveler.

It was late, and I was still working on my blog when a notification popped up on my laptop. I clicked on the notification to open the e-mail.

**[Mr. Leo Luo...]

BV,


End file.
